


Not My Hero

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, apparently elves can own fae, non-con, poor robbie, rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie is a Fae.  Elves can own Fae.  Robbie will never forget this.





	1. Chapter 1

Hero Number 9. That was everyone referred to him as. A Hero. Yet hidden behind closed doors, he was far from a hero. Robbie knew this all too well. Oh did he know this.

 

LazyTown has gotten a bit out of control, and a Hero had been called to get things going in the town. A ‘hero’ arrived, calling himself Number 9. He had been a great influence for the town, he was great in general. A bit pushy, but for a hero to get things in order, they have to be a little bit pushy.

Robbie hadn’t taken a liking to the man, since he could instantly tell he wasn’t human. Being a Fae, he knew instantly that 9 wasn’t all he said he was. He was similar to Robbie in the aspect that he kept what he was a secret. Hidden from the people and from the town. 

“Ah so you must be Robbie Rotten.” 9 grinned as he met Robbie, while he had been out to get some things. 

“I am, and you are?” Robbie looked the man up and down. Oh no.

“I’m Number 9, the town hero.” His smile seemed to turn dark. “Tell me, Robbie, do these town folk know you are a Fae?”

Robbie’s eyes widened. “What do you want 9.” He growled, glaring down at the shorter man.

“Oh not much. I just think it’d be nice to have a pet while I’m here.” He glared at Robbie, grabbing his wrist. “I hear Fae are so much fun. I’d love to have one.”

Robbie let out a screech. “Get your bloody hands off me elf!”

“So you do know I’m an elf? Interesting. So very interesting.” His grin made Robbie’s stomach feel like it was being torn apart. “I think I’ll take you.” He shoved himself up to the Fae. “Either you lead me to your place willingly, or you’ll be the next big Talk Of The Town.” 

Robbie felt sick, but he couldn’t let it get out he was Fae. He didn’t fully grasp what the elf had in mind, but he had an idea. He didn’t say a word as he lead 9 back to his place. They got into his home easily. “What do you want Elf?” He growled, before being hit in the stomach.

“Watch that pathetic tone of yours.” He sneered. “Fae are so smug. I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson won't I?” 

Robbie had toppled over, clutching his stomach. Gasping for air, trying to recollect himself the best he could before he was greeted with a slap to his face, sending him to the floor with a yelp of pain.

“Good little Fae, stay on the floor for me.” 9 growled as he started to undo his pants. “I’ll make sure you remember who you belong to. You are mine.”

Robbie looked up at him horrified. “P-Please no.” He sobbed out, not having enough magic to reject the elf. 

9 reached down and yanked at Robbie, ripping his clothes from his body. The tight fit fabric didn’t stand a chance against him, as he was ready to savage the man. He let out a pleased growl upon seeing Robbie’s firm ass. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy destroying this.” Drawing his hands on the plump cheeks before digging his nails in.

Robbie screamed, as he tried to crawl away. He could feel himself getting sick as he threw up not once, but twice. He felt the nails digging into his skin and he sobbed into his arms as he didn’t have any way to get away from him. “9 please don’t do this.” He sobbed between hiccups. 

“Oh but I must do this.” 9 cooed. “I want you to know you belong to. Tonight you are going to be mine. You will be long to me.” The sound of clothes hitting the ground was all Robbie heard before he screamed again. 

He soon passed out from the pain as 9 ravaged him, enjoying every bit of claiming the Fae unwillingly. 

 

____________

Days had gone by, and they sooned turned into weeks. 9 Would be over to Robbie’s every day, to claim him over and over again. By this time, Robbie had been drained of any resistance and basically ended up in a pool of his own tears. 

After each time that 9 would leave, he’d try his best to heal the wounds. He was cut up. Bruised and probably had some broken or bruised ribs from 9. 

This lasted for about a year. Daily beatings, and torture. And then, one day it stopped.

Robbie wasn’t sure what had happened, but 9 had left. He was gone.

And for once. He was free. Free to live how he wanted.

He enjoyed every moment of it.

Till that pink haired brat showed up.

_____________________

“I need someone to play with.” Stephanie huffed, as she put a note into a tube. “Please answer.” She sent it off into the sky. 

“NO!” Robbie had almost screamed as he watched from in his lair. He knew the girl was summoning a hero. He hoped no one would answer. He hoped they were gone.

Then he showed up. 

Sportacus, Number 10.

“Are you number 9?” Stephanie asked gleefully.

“Nope, I’m 10, but you can call me Sportacus.” The man cheerfully replied.

___________________________

Robbie had waited a few days to see if the Elf would stay, and sure enough he did. He rescued the kids on a daily basis. He knew that the elf could sense something off.

One day, Robbie decided to venture out. He needed to get a few ingredients to make some cake. He had been wanting a different kind for a while.

“Hello there~” A smooth yet stern voice surprised Robbie. 

Robbie swung around to see the blue clad elf standing before him. He started to panic. He knew what had happened the last time an elf had been before him. 

“I’m Sportacus.” 

“Robbie. Robbie Rotten.” Was all he could muster.

“Nice to meet you Robbie.” Sportacus looked at him with some concern. “Are you alright Robbie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Robbie’s knees about gave out right then and there. “So you’re hero 10 huh? Are you an elf too?”

Sportacus looked a bit shocked and looked around to make sure no one could hear them. “Yeah. I am. How did you know that?”

“Because I could sense it off you.” Robbie muttered. “My body is wear and succumbs to an elf when they are nearby.”

“What do you mean?”

“It means, it’s ready for you to own me, just like the last hero did.” Robbie looked away. “I’m a fae, and I belong to you elves.”

“Robbie, I don’t want to own you. Why would-” He stopped as his mind processed what Robbie had said. “The last hero….owned you?” Sportacus had a look of shock and horror on his face. “What do you mean by own?”

Robbie looked at him, and his face said it all. 

Sportacus felt his breath hitch as he grabbed Robbie and stormed off, taking him to a secluded part of town. “What did 9 do to you Robbie?”

“It’s just like I said. He claimed me.” Robbie muttered. “Just like you will.”

“I am not going to claim you Robbie.” Sportacus smiled sheepishly. “I do want to be your friend though.”

“Yeah that’s what 9 said to me too.” Robbie looked at Sportacus with a look of regret. “That’s what he said the entire time he raped me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus does research on Elves owning Fae. He comes up with his own decision on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS!  
> My friend Letsrevitup wrote this!  
> So I guess this is a bit of a happy ending?

Sportacus felt himself get sick to the stomach.

“N-no, really. I really want to be friends.”

Robbie let out a defeated sigh.

“You don’t have to pretend, there’s no one around. Please, I’ve already told you I’ll give myself to you. I promise to be good.”

Sportacus clenched his fist in anger. Seemed like nothing he could say would make Robbie believe him. Just how cruel had Nine been to make Robbie like this? He needed to get back to his airship, do some exercises to get rid of the anger and clear his head.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you later Robbie.” Sportacus said, and jogged away, before realizing what that must’ve sounded like to the other person. He turned around to apologize, but Robbie had already disappeared.

\---

He got up to his airship as quickly as he could. Finally inside, he dropped to the floor immediately and started to do push ups. He pushed himself to his limits, going faster and intenser than normal. He almost dug his fingers into the floor as he thought of Nine, and what he’d done. They were heroes, they were supposed to be a good example. Sportacus leapt to his feet and ran a couple laps around the airship, eventually calling for a ball and kicking it at the wall. He kicked the ball into the air, did a back flip and shot the ball back into the hole it’d come out of.

He was sweating slightly and breathing deeply, but he’d burned through most of his anger. Now, he needed more information. He still had some elven books in his library even after he’d filled it almost completely with human books when he left his home to be a hero in the human villages.

“Library!” He called out and a panel slid open, revealing a somewhat cluttered bookcase. The few elven books he had were on the top shelf, and they were very different from human books. They were scrolls, with magical crystals in them. If you open the scroll, it’s blank, until you focus your magic on the crystals and ask for the information you need. What you asked for will appear on the scroll. 

Sportacus picked one of the scrolls off the shelf. This one was about general elven history. He opened it, and tapped into his own magic, guiding it from his fingertips to the crystals and asked for anything about fae and ownership of fae.

Text written in elvish appeared on the open scroll and Sportacus quickly read it. It seemed that it was an old custom, but elves did used to own fae. Fae were seen as ideal pets, with a high sex drive. Nowadays it seemed more and more elven clans stopped claiming ownership of fae, though it was never made illegal. Sportacus had never heard of any fae ownership in his clan, but maybe it was still being practiced in Nine’s clan.

So, unfortunately, Sportacus couldn’t claim Nine had done something against the law. It did not state that ownership had to be marked by a magical binding or anything though. Higher class elves apparently sometimes had their fae wear collars, but most just kept their fae close to them. At least this meant that Nine didn’t have any real power over Robbie.

Sportacus closed the scroll and glared at it, as if it was somehow it’s fault for not having much information to help Robbie with. He tried a couple of other scrolls, but most told him the same info, or didn’t have any information on fae ownership at all.

Sportacus decided he’d talk to a few of the townspeople, find out more about Nine and his behavior in Lazytown. The kids wouldn’t remember him, but some of the adults might.

“Door!” Sportacus yelled as he placed the scrolls back in the library and hit the button to close the panel. He jumped out of the airship and made his way to the ground, air glider unfolding from his backpack.

Once he got to the ground, he flipped around town, thinking of who he could talk to about Nine. He flipped and landed on a wall, scanning the area. He saw ms. Busybody in her garden, reading a book. Perfect, ms. Busybody always liked to talk and would probably know about Nine.

“Afternoon, Bessie.” Sportacus greeted her, jumping down from the wall and running over to her garden fence.

“Ooooh, Sportacus. How good to see you, lively as always. If you’re looking for the kids, I heard they’re over by the treehouse. I haven’t seen Milford all day though. He promised me he would help me water my garden today. It’s been awfully dry, you know? And I looked at the weather forecast this morning and-”.

“I’ll help you water your garden, Bessie.” Sportacus quickly interrupted before she would go on and on about her day. “But I really wanted to ask you about something.”

She put down her book.

“Oh, of course. Ask away, what do you want to know?”

“It’s about Nine, the hero before me. Do you remember him?”

“Sportacus, I may be getting a tad on in the years, but I’ve got the memory of an elephant. But surely you know more about number Nine than we do?”

“I wanted to ask what he was like here in Lazytown. How did he… act around others?”

Bessie had a curious look on her face, regarding Sportacus as she thought about his question. Sportacus thought this how Milford must often feel under her piercing gaze and felt sorry for the poor man.

“Well, I’d say he was like you, always smiling, always nice. A bit more impatient maybe. I’m not really sure, I didn’t see him often. The kids are all too young to remember him, the kids he played with are all bigger now, and most have moved out of town.”

“And what was he like… around Robbie?”

Bessie quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Ah, met Mr. Rotten, have you? Bit of a troublemaker that one, but he can be a sweetheart sometimes. How was number Nine around him? Hmmmm.... I didn’t see them together much. Mr. Rotten barely left his house when Nine was here in Lazytown. He seemed almost sad, or maybe just shy around Nine. Looking away, hunching over even more than usual. Until the day Nine sadly left us, though. Now that I think about it, he has spent more time outside ever since Nine went away. Sleeping on benches, under trees… well, basically sleeping everywhere.”

Even though the sun was beaming down warmly onto then, Sportacus felt cold. The other residents of Lazytown seemed to not have noticed anything off between the two, or hadn’t thought Nine was the reason Robbie didn’t come out a lot. He’d have to talk to Robbie again. He didn’t want the man locking himself in again because of him.

“Do you know where Robbie lives?” He asked ms. Busybody.

“He lives underground. There’s entrances all over town, but I think the main entrance is behind that billboard.” She pointed in the direction of the cow billboard on the edge of town.

“Thank you!!” Sportacus called out as he quickly ran off in that direction.

“But what about my plants?!”

\---

Sportacus arrived at the billboard and jogged around it to indeed find a hatch behind the billboard, like ms. Busybody had said. He knocked on it.

“Robbie? Are you there?”

He didn’t get an answer, but he heard the click of the hatch unlocking. He took it as a sign to come in and jumped into the chute.

He landed in an underground lair, feet hitting the metal ground. He looked around. So this was where Robbie lived. He got distracted by the tubes with costumes in them in the back, before he noticed Robbie walking down the metal stairs.

Robbie let out a sigh. “I knew it.” He said, under his breath, barely audibly to anyone without enhanced, elven hearing.

“Robbie…” Sportacus started, but Robbie didn’t even look at him. He walked over and stopped a few meters in front of Sportacus.

Robbie reached up and began undoing the buttons on his vest. Sportacus panicked.

“Robbie, no-- that’s not what-- Listen to me.”

Robbie let his vest slide off his shoulders and it fell to the ground.

“Please-- don’t try to make it easier for me. It doesn’t… Please don’t.”

He pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to pull it over his head.

“Robbie! STOP!!”

Shit… Too loud. Robbie flinched and froze. He lowered his arms slowly and when he spoke again, Sportacus could see tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’ll stop. Please-- I’m sorry.”

Sportacus carefully stepped closer. Robbie was shaking, but didn’t try to get away from him. He raised his arms slightly, most likely waiting for Sportacus to undress him, or maybe punish him. Sportacus had to think of something, and fast. Something to show Robbie he didn’t intend to claim him. Suddenly, a plan formed in his head. It was probably not the best plan, but he was here in Lazytown to help, and he wanted to help Robbie, in any way that he could. Sportacus tried to make his voice as soft and nonthreatening as possible.

“Robbie, please look at me.”

It took a moment, but Robbie lifted his head, and looked at Sportacus. Sportacus lifted his own hands to his chest, making sure Robbie could see them. He made small, slow gestures with them, gestures he was sure the fae would understand, and he let his magic out, form around his hands and around the next words he spoke.

“Robbie, I promise, on my name, on my heritage, on the forces of nature, both seen and unseen, that I will never harm you, I will never claim you, and I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you.”

The air around them sparked with magic and Sportacus made the final gesture and let the magic settle around them and slowly fade away. He took a large breath and exhaled slowly, and focused his attention once again on Robbie’s face. The man was now truly crying, though he seemed barely aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks, his expression showed confusion and bewilderment.

“An...an e-elven promise?”

Robbie’s voice was small, and broken. Sportacus nodded.

An elven promise was special, it could not be broken. The forces of nature itself would make sure the promise is kept, up until the day the caster of the spell died. It was the only thing Sportacus could think of in such a short time to make Robbie truly believe him.

“But-- you barely even know me.”

“I wanted you to know I am on your side. That Nine was wrong in what he did. And that I really want to be your friend.”

Robbie broke out in loud sobs, trying to wipe away the tears with his hands. Sportacus carefully wrapped his arms around him and when he was sure Robbie was okay with it, he hugged him close. He let Robbie cry into his shoulder, could feel his relief in the magic aura that still loosely hung around the two.

“Y-y-you... are an idiot, you know that? Making such big promises to strangers.”

Sportacus let out a small laugh. Robbie was right, but at least it had worked. He held onto Robbie and made another silent promise to him to write a strong letter to the high elven court to make ownership of fae illegal.


End file.
